The Reckoning Continued
by AmayKins
Summary: So this is a story im starting continueing from where the reckoning left off. Might be a bit Out Of Character.


**Hiya Guys =) Im Amy .. I know exciting right? Anyways Im starting a fan fic for the Darkest Powers (obviously..) starting where TR ended. Not only am I making it because I LOVE the series, but because I want to practice my writing.. So yes My writing may not be the best but PLEASE no rude reviews.. Positive critisism :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS. KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES . :(**

_It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else I could feel_

_was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. _

_All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky_

_I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it._

_ This is what I wanted. This guy. This life. This _me_. I was never getting my old _

_life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

My heart was beating so fast, my heart beat was thudding through my ears.

Derek and I were standing in the middle of the woods behind our motel kissing. I mean _really_ kissing. The kind of kiss I wasn't expecting from Derek. Not now , anyways. Derek had pressed my body against his and pressed his lips down on mine. At first the kiss was gentle and sweet. Then our lips parted for what seemed like a second , then he grabbed my chin and started kissing me hungrily. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly pressing me into him.

The kiss was so intense. So _desprate_. Hapiness filled me. It felt like I was having andrenaline rush. It was thrilling.

He pushed me back by the hip so I was against the light moans made me feel eager to be closer to him. I wrapped my leg around his hip, using it to pull him even closer. He grabbed my other leg and hitched it around him, so I was off the ground. He pressed into me tightly and I moaned quietly.

Me and Derek never kissed like this. Well sure, we've kissed but this was a whole new level. We usually sticked to a simple peck or a long, but soft kiss. This was totally different. But I was okay with it.

Then I started to get dizzy. I didn't know why at first, than I realized I was forgetting to breathe. I pulled back from Derek, gasping for some air. He didn't stop kissing me. He just moved his lips to my neck, planting steamy kisses. I smiled out of pleasure when he started nibbling my neck. He groaned and pressed me against the tree hard enough so he wouldn't have to hold my legs and began running a hand through my hair as the other hand was placed on my waist.

I knew I probably shouldn't, that he would more than likely pull away thinking it was getting out of hand but I didn't care. I moved my hand from his chest and began slowly running my finger slightly above his jeans, up his shirt. My hands feeling his flawless chest.

He stiffened, and at first I thought he wasn't okay with me touching him like that but then I heard a someone yell. It sounded like Tori. I sighed.

"What is it now?" I frowned. Even when we get away from them, they will always find a way to interrupt us.

"I'm not sure." He growled. The interruptions were enough to drive us mad. When we finally get alone time someone always finds away to ruin our moment. It was tiring. It was annoying me, but it was pissing off Derek. All for good reasons. I would love too spend time with Derek , alone, without someone else ruining it for us.

_Why Tori? Why_? I thought.

Derek grumbled something then let me down. I grabbed his hand , his fingers wrapping around mine, and we started heading back.

When we got close enough I could see Tori looking for us behind our room. Her head snapped up when I broke a twig and she yelled and ran at us. Derek growled and took two steps back taking me with him. Tori skidded to a halt directly in front of me.

"Oh. Chloe. I thought you where Simon."

"So you where going to attack me?" I asked in confusion.

"Actually yes." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. What did Simon do now? Tori and Simon were going to be the end of us all. Its bad enough when they are constantly yelling at each other, but now the started attacking each other. Literally attacking. I remember the first time when it got violent. It was terrifying. I shuddered at the memory.

"Huh." Was my only reply. The madness will never end.

"So where have you been?" She questioned. Then, her eyes snapped in Dereks direction.

"Oh, I see." A stiny smile touched her lips. I felt my face heating up. I didn't even have to say anything and she knew? I frowned at that.

"Well, I'm going inside now." My face felt like it was on fire. I got embaressed to easily. So I ducked my head down and started to our room.

**So what did you guys think? Was it to OOC ? I think it might of be but blah.. Its my fanfic :)**

**So review and leave me some writing tips or somthing :)**

**KkThanks Amy**


End file.
